Interest is growing in luminaires that can be readily customized according to customer preferences and/or made on demand. However, fabricating small lots of custom luminaires can be expensive using traditional manufacturing approaches. Conventional luminaire fabrication methodologies are generally oriented towards mass production rather than fabricating on a build-to-order basis. Accordingly, conventional manufacturing typically offers relatively poor economics for the growing trend for customization.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for technology that can facilitate economical build-to-order luminaire production. Need also exists for technology to fabricate luminaires utilizing standardized components that can readily be cut-to-length or combined with other components that are cut-to-length. Further need exists for technology to manufacture luminaires utilizing mix-and-match components that support a wide range of product configurations. A capability addressing one or more such needs, or some other related deficiency in the art, would support improved illumination systems, for example illumination systems that are more economical, faster to manufacture, or more readily tailored to customer preferences.